1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration absorbing mounting device which efficiently attenuates horizontal and vertical vibrations generated from a source of vibration such as an engine and has a simple structure.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a vehicle is equipped with a vibration/noise absorbing mounting device, between the engine and the vehicle body, in order to improve have better vibration and noise characteristics.
Although increasing the modulus of elasticity of the mounting device can reduce vibration and noise when the engine is idle, it generates secondary vibration that makes the vehicle bounce, due to a phase difference with respect to the characteristics of a suspension system or powertrain while the vehicle is running.
On the other hand, decreasing the modulus of elasticity of the mounting device has the problem of vibration and noise transmission from the engine to the vehicle body when the engine is idle or while the vehicle is running.
Accordingly, a fluid engine mounting device using fluid was developed, and this fluid engine mounting device is excellent in absorbing vibrations in vertical direction (z direction) through fluid movement. In horizontal direction (x or y direction), however, vibration and noise are generated in the idle state or rapid acceleration state, due to spring characteristics.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.